


The Edge of Tonight

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Late Season 2, M/M, jealous!martin, pre-Lonely!Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Martin finds out Jon and Tim are dating and is jealous.





	The Edge of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hmmmmm smth w/ jealous martin? (and/or Tim?). I took Jealous!Martin because I don’t think I’ve read a fic like that before so this’ll be fun. Martin vs. JonTim, I guess. Title from a song by All Time Low. This was interesting to write because Martin’s one of those slow to anger and sits at 59 so long before he busts. And have a free Slaughter-ish themed statement.

Martin hated it. Watching them be so sweet together that it made him sick to his stomach. He’d caught them in the filing room, Tim sprawled across Jon’s lap, giggling about something the other man had said. How their eyes twinkled when they smiled at each other. Everything, it drove him mad. He nearly moved from the filing cabinet he was stuck behind to interrupt their session but he felt Elias’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t.” Elias whispered.  
He nodded and followed Elias back to his office. It was hard disconnecting from the people he once loved.  
He could feel someone watching him from the corner of his vision but when he looked there was no one there. He sighed. It was probably Elias making sure he didn’t go back and spite the two. It was so hard not to go back and just slam a filing cabinet to disrupt them. He breathed in, he needed to go find that statement Elias had given him earlier and just go record it now.  
That would at least let his mind focus on that rather than the situation at hand. He went back to his desk and dug the statement out before turning on the recorder.  
“Statement of Jared D’ange about the sounds within his basement in Lanchester. Statement originally given on September 4th, 2008. Recorded by Martin Blackwood,” he coughed, “Archival Assistant at the Magnus Institute.”  
He began, “When the noises began in my basement I thought nothing off it. Mark had been borrowing my basement to live in so I thought of it only as of him playing his metal music too loud. But as the days progressed it never seemed to stop, I had begun losing sleep over the noise and I could never seem to find Mark during the day.”  
“The noise complaints began to roll in by the end of the week and the police had even stopped by to inquire about the noise. I told them I was having trouble opening the door to the basement and they had tried it too. I noticed when they had left their ears were bleeding slightly. I had managed not get a headache during the whole process of the door not opening, it was as if Mark was evading me by using the music as a barrier.”  
“It didn’t affect me, the music, you see. Some neighbors had tried to get into my house to get to the music. I had to call the cops back to clean up the glass and deal with technicalities. Maybe one of them would actually open the basement for me so I could stop this problem. There was a special unit that was sent out to deal with the door. Something about reducing costs of the damage that would be need done or something like that.”  
Martin paused to look up as he hear another clatter across the room and saw Tim’s brown hair in the corner of his vision and sighed before going back to the statement.  
“In all that time I never thought to wonder how Mark hadn’t died because he hadn’t come out in a week and yet the music continued into the weekend even with the special unit that came by to tried and burn the door down. It just–didn’t–work. The cop, she, gave me a weird look when I admitted that I only had one key to the basement and that Mark had it.”  
“Thinking back to it I wonder why I never made a spare key for the basement. Statement ends.” he paused for a moment, “Well this is an interesting one to follow up on because the address given no longer exists and that Jared D’Ange passed away four months after he gave his statement, the medical examination noted nothing unusual except for the blood around his ears that did not match his own.”  
He clicked the tape recorder off before noticing that someone was standing outside the door. He froze. The silhouette that shown through was… Tim’s? Why though? Had Tim seen him earlier? He sighed.  
“Come in.”  
The door creaked open.  
“Yes Tim?”  
“Just thought I’d check in on you.”  
“It’s not like you care.”  
The worry that spread across Tim’s face was nearly instantaneous. “But, I _do_ care Martin.”  
Martin huffed, it’s not like he wanted to pull out all the cards from his deck of problems.  
“You don’t like to show it,” Martin said, standing up, hands clenched, “Neither of you. It’s not like I get a response for making tea. —Forbid I have emotions!”  
He could feel his hands shaking as he put the statement back in the folder and grasped the tape recorder. He could feel the tears start to well up in the corner of his eyes as he pushed past Tim into the archives. He could hear Tim trying to call after him but he didn’t want to listen. He moved past Sasha and nearly ran into Jon.  
Jon had tried to stop him but he kept on to Elias’s office. He opened the door and collapsed onto the chair after putting the file and tape on to the desk.  
“Martin.”  
“I’m sorry, I just need to take a break in here. I won’t bother you.”  
He was out of breath, tired, and stressed.  
“You want a drink?”  
Martin looked up. “Just one glass of whiskey.”  
Elias nodded before handing him the glass. “If it weren’t for the current situation at hand I would let you go on a proper vacation, but I can give you a three day weekend to figure _this_ out.”  
Martin nodded. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome Martin. Anything new for #0080409?”  
“No, unless you count the medical report.”  
Elias nodded slightly, “Alright. I know you situation isn’t ideal, but I cannot fix it, even with my position above him. I would suggest a weekend on the coast.”  
“I’m not much of a swimmer.” Martin muttered.  
Elias chuckled. “It was just a suggestion.”  
Martin shrugged and took a sip, it was the strong bottle and he didn’t mind.  
**~Fin**


End file.
